


Sanguisuge

by woa



Series: ones that aren't finished and may never be [5]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blood, Gen, Monster fic, Patrick whump, guess what's wrong, patrick pov, seriously i'm sorry Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has happened to Patrick.<br/>I want you to guess, but really it's obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a little weird at first.

And a whole lot scary.

At first I didn’t know what to do, what I was supposed to do, what I was allowed to do.

I tried to hide it at first, from my family, the guys, everyone.

It wasn’t hard to hide from my family- on tour I only called them- my mom- weekly, and off tour I visited maybe once every two weeks.

The general public was easy.

I had never liked the spotlight- I left that to Pete.

But with Pete and Joe and Andy it was hard - very, very hard.

After ‘it’ happened- ‘it’ being the event- the thing that changed me.

After ‘it’ had happened I had avoided them.

(which was a horrible idea)

I should have known.

It was common knowledge, after all, that if you tried to ignore or avoid Peter Lewis Kingston III he would only pursue you and make you pay attention to him.

Which was what happened.

I was ~~wallowing~~ hiding, staying inside my house and not leaving, because something bad would happen if I went outside _(and I was afraid of myself)_.

Pete had called and texted over fifty times, and Joe and Andy had left numerous messages.

For the first few I had told them I was sick- partially true- but then as ‘it’ got worse I stopped answering, stopped replying.

And thank god that we weren’t on tour or had anything to record or any ‘responsibilities’ because I was not moving.

A week into ‘it’ Pete finally came to my place and knocked on the door loudly.

He brought Joe and Andy too.

Joe had shouted

“Stump!? Open up! I swear to god if you’re dead in there I’ll kill you!”

and I didn’t know if I should laugh or cry.

I settled for digging further under my bed and pulled my multiple blankets over me.

Pete eventually found the extra key I had hidden in the bushes.

(or maybe it had been Andy)

I knew then that I should have yelled for the to leave, to say something to make them go, but they were my friends and I missed them, I also had lost my voice two days ago because of ‘it’.

So instead I tried to distract myself and bit into my forearm.

I heard all of their gasps when they saw the ruins of my living room.

“Patrick!?!?” Andy shrieked before clambering up the stairs with Joe and Pete right behind him.

“Check the bathroom and his studio, I’ll check his bedroom” Andy instructed.

I don’t know how Andy found me so quickly.

Maybe it was the clutter beside my bed that I had shoved out so I could hide.

Maybe it was the blood.

It doesn’t really matter.

What did matter was that he found me.

And that I definitely looked horrible- psychotic and bleeding.

I cowered back from Andy when he reached into my hidey hole, and he in turn blanched and backed up a bit, giving me room maybe, or maybe his instincts were yelling at him to run and he didn’t know if he should listen.

Andy then shouted for Pete and Joe, before ducking back under my bed.

“Patrick? Hey, just calm down, you’re okay, come on out, okay?”

Andy whispered in a soothing tone.

I heard Pete and Joe stumble in and then both of them were on the floor next to Andy looking at me.

“PATRICK!” Pete screeched and moved towards me in an inhumane speed.

And I almost couldn’t stop myself from biting his warm, fresh hand.

But I restrained myself- Pete was my best friend for fuck’s sake.

So instead of launching myself at Pete and latching on to him I pushed myself back farther.

I couldn’t hold in my screech when I felt a ray of sunlight hit my bare foot.

And the pain launched me forward.

I tried to find more darkness, but wound up with Pete and Andy’s arms around me, pulling me out of the cold, safe, darkness and into the hall then into the bathroom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sounds of Joe panicking, Pete hyperventilating, and Andy trying to calm both of them down.

I opened my eyes and tried to orient myself.

I quickly realize that I was in the bathtub, with the lights out, and the door closed.

I heard Pete calm down- his breathing level out but heart still racing.

And Andy said

“He’s still Patrick, our best friend.”

and I heard Joe sigh in agreement and Pete huff.

“Patrick!?” Joe called, not yet opening the door.

I tried to talk- to answer but my throat was too dry, too sore, too cracked.

So instead I thumped my head against the wall.

After a few seconds

“um Patrick? can you understand me? uh knock twice if you can.”

Joe shakily instructed.

So I did.

One thump.

Two head thumps.

“okay... well um.. listen. I mean are you planning on eating us? One for yes, two for no.”

I scoffed but banged my head twice.

Some friends.

Though I did get where they were coming from- being afraid of me- hell I was afraid of me.

But still these three assholes were are my best friends, they could have some faith.

“Alright. Can we come in, are, I mean what the hell happened Patrick”

Joe cried out.

I huffed- yeah what the hell did happen- I didn’t know, it was all fuzzy.

A pause of silence while I tried to remember.

Then Joe seemed to realize he had asked a question that wasn’t yes/no.

So he asked again

“Can we come in?”

and I didn’t know- what time was it- was it still daylight?

I thumped twice again.

Faith.

And the door opened immediately, though slowly.

And all I saw was the hall light.

I heard- smelt- Andy walk in first, followed by Joe, then a reluctant Pete

(which hurt more than it should have).

Andy stopped in front of the tub.

I looked up at him- though I doubted he could see me in the dark.

Joe sat on the toilet.

And Pete leaned against the vanity- heart beating fast.

1-2-3-41-2-3-4 1-2-3-4 1-2-3-4 1-2-3-4

Pete then asked quietly

“can I turn on the light?”

I didn’t know who he was addressing but Andy and Joe didn’t answer and Andy kept his eyes on my form, so I thumped my head twice against the tub wall.

Because fake lights- fake suns- didn’t hurt as much.

And so the light turned on and I flinched back for a second and tried to adjust.

“shit Patrick. You look horrible”

Joe said, he voice laced with awe and fear.

I glared and flipped him off.

“Sorry, so fuck man, what the hell happened? I mean we have an idea. Your place is ruined, you got burned and passed out from the sun. Can you really not talk?”

Joe asked and I thumped my head two more times.

Then with all eyes on me I put my hand on my throat and made a face.

Pete was the one who got it first.

Sort of.

“Why the hell did you lose your voice!? What the fuck does that have to do with you being a motherfucking vampire!?”

he screeched.

and I could smell his anxiety.

And for a brief moment I thought

‘this is what they like about me- my voice- they only need my voice not me’

but I quickly pushed that away and moved to get up.

I tried not to be hurt when Andy flinched back.

It didn’t work.

I reached forward and turned on the water.

Just a small drizzle and I pointed at the water drops then my throat.

“Shit”

Joe said and Andy took another step back.

“You’re thirsty”

Andy whispered.

And yeah, thirsty- hungry- parched- whatever.

The scent of fear was feeling the room, along with some disgust.

Pete let out a squeal.

And (thankfully..... unbelievably) smiled manically and said

“Shit fuck man. ‘Trick, dude, I know a guy- rather sketchy but he can get you blood in like a half hour.”

And I honestly didn’t know what to say.

Pete seemed to change his mind rather fast about my new ‘condition’.

And I was worried by how okay he was with it- I wasn’t even okay with this.

Thankfully Joe voiced my thoughts- in a general sense.

“Are you--Pete!? We’re not going to get some ‘sketchy’ guy to gank someone!!!!”

To which Pete sputtered and shot us a hurt look.

“What!? No! I- just- he works- I mean-- BLOOD BAGS! from like a hospital.”

Pete explained and oh, that was- okay, that’s- I had hid away because of that- because I didn’t want to hurt anyone- not like- oh god.

Memories assaulted me.

Blood, so much blood.

A dark corner.

Someone screamed- was it me?  

****  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The next time I woke- _and had I really fainted again?-_ I was downstairs in my livingroom.

It was pitch black out.

I could hear Andy and Joe talking in the kitchen, but not Pete.

I could also smell peanut butter and grape jelly.

It made me both hunger and nauseous.

I could also smell their blood and hear it pumping from their juicy hearts though their veins.

Just as I began drooling the front door slammed open and Pete motherfucking Wentz came in grinning like a madman.

He walked over to me, yelling to Andy and Joe

“Oh Honey!? I’m home!”

In his right hand was a small medical cooler.

“What’s in the box?”

I asked- even though I already knew, I could smell it.

Pete laughed and set it down on the floor in front of the couch I was laying on.

I sat up as he sat down beside it.

Joe and Andy came in- Joe still eating his PB&J.

Pete opened the cooler and with only a brief look of disgust pulled out the top bag.

“A negative, a fine year, I suggest you pair it with not chomping on our necks.”

Pete said -half joking- and offered the bag to me.

Joe snorted at Pete’s attempt to lighten the situation and I heard Andy elbow him. I took the bag and mumbled “thanks” I untwisted the top and while feeling ridiculous brought it to my lips and like a caprisun sucked the blood. I heard the guys all gasp and I stopped.

“What?” I asked staring at them.

“Your eyes ‘Trick”

Pete stage whispered.

I cocked an eyebrow.

“They’re black and you have black veins around them.”

Andy explained.

I wasn’t surprised.

I had regained some memories while unconscious this time, and the monster who did this too me had black eyes and black veins.

I nodded and looked at the blood in my hands then got up.

Pete fell backwards (and I softly chuckled) and Andy and Joe sidestepped as I went to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen I got a large mug out of the cupboard and heard the three of them sit at the table.

I put the mug down and opened the drawer and got scissors out.

I cut a large hole in the bag and poured the rest of the blood into the mug.

I then threw away the bag and stuck the mug in the microwave.

I pressed ‘ **1** ’ and the microwave started.

I turned around and leaned back against the counter.

The guys all gave me questioning looks so I said

“It was too cold.”

Andy nodded, Joe shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich.

Pete looked fascinated and told me

“Your eyes are normal again.”

I shrugged and turned around when the microwave beeped.

I blew on the steaming mug and told them

“I remember what happened now”

then took a sip.

As expected they immediately asked questions.

After drinking half of the blood I put the mug down and put up my hand to get them to stop.

“It was at the beginning of the month.

I was walking home from that new Mexican place.

I thought I was getting mugged.

Someone grabbed me and I saw her only for a moment- and yeah her eyes were black with the veins.

Her hair was black and ratty and her clothes were dirty and ripped, and revealed her blistering bronze skin.

Then she bit me and here we are.

She said sorry when she was done.

She apologized a lot.

Told me her name was Amelia Pond.

Then she left and I went and took a shower.

I felt like I was drunk and was probably in shock.

The next morning I woke up and I was so fucking hungry."

 ****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end for now... might continue   
> sorry


End file.
